Hunt at Bobby's
by Fiesty23
Summary: Sam and Dean take on a hunt with Bobby, as usual just a simple hunt goes wrong for the boys. Set during S1


Sam and Dean had been on the road for the last two days heading over to Bobby's house because he said he had a hunt lined up for them. They had just finished up their last hunt and were exhausted from it. Dean had put his hand over his head to wipe off a beat of sweat that was tracing down the side of his face. His back and chest were bruised up from when he was thrown thru a wall last by their last hunt. Sam seemed to have noticed the discomfort Dean was going thru.

"Dean if you want me to drive just pull over. You've been driving straight for 2 days I think you need some rest."

"I'll be fine Sam we just have 2 more hours till we get to Bobby's. I can rest when we get there. That last hunt really got me. I think I broke a rib or something." Dean was placing his arm around his chest trying to see if it would relieve some of the discomfort. Sam grabbed a hold of the wheel and pulled the car over to the side.

"Dean just stop the car. You don't look so hot, I'll take over from here and you can get some rest before we get to Bobby's." Sam seemed a little more worried now that Dean had pulled the car over. Without a word,

Dean got out of the driver's side of the car and started to walk towards the other side of the car. He didn't walk over the way he usually did, he seemed to walk with a slight limp in his step. Sam noticed this and slid into the driver's side. Once Dean got in the car slamming the door behind him, Sam looked at him and asked if he was ok.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just drive the car so we can get to Bobby's house and get this over with. This is the last hunt we're gonna do for a week. I just want to get some rest and not worry about hunting or anything like that." Dean tried to adjust the seat and get comfortable, but every time he moved sharp pain would go thru his chest. Sam started the car back up and got on the road again. The rest of the time Sam just kept his eye on Dean. He noticed Dean's pain every time he took a breath. He pushed down on the accelerator of the impala and the engine picked up faster reaching up to 80 mph.

Another hour in the car had passed and they finally made it to Bobby's house. Dean was asleep in the front seat and Sam was pulling up to the drive way of Bobby's junkyard. He parked the car next to the rest of the cars in the lot. Sam got out of the car went to Dean's side of the door. He opened the door without making too much noise.

"Dean wake up. We're here at Bobby's already." Sam said as he pulled onto Dean's shoulder in efforts of trying to wake him up. Dean began to wake up slowly. A bit dazed he looked up at Sam. "We're here already?" Dean said as he began yawning. "Yeah we got here a few minutes ago. How are you feeling?" Dean began to get out of the car just as they heard the front door of Bobby's house slamming.

"Sam, Dean…Glad you guys could make it. I got an interesting case for you guys. We don't have much time to waste." Bobby was on his way over to the impala when he noticed Dean having some trouble getting out of the car. "What's the matter boy? Last hunt starting to get to you?" Bobby said with a laugh as he got up to the impala.

"Very funny Bobby; I got thrown thru a wall by the last one." Dean tried getting out of the car but fell back. Sam noticed his struggle and came to his side and helped him get out. Without noticing he put his arm around Dean's waist, making him wince in pain where he had grabbed. "Ahh….. Sam let go please?!" Dean had finally gotten out of the car but was now bent over grabbing his side where Sam had grabbed. Bobby walked over to Dean and told him to lift his shirt. Dean grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it slowly up to his chest. Bobby grabbed the side of Dean and moved his hand around to see if he could feel anything out of place.

"Bingo! Dean you have a few broken ribs. Let's get you inside and we'll wrap you up. I need the both of you guys for this hunt. Sam help your brother get in the house while I get the bandages from upstairs. Sam grabbed Dean and helped him walk over to the house. Bobby went before them and headed up the stairs to the bathroom.

"I sure hope this job is worth it Sam." said Dean while managing to put his hand on the wall for support. "Don't worry I'm sure it's something we can do quick." Just then Bobby came down the stairs with bandages in hand.

"Dean I just need you to stay standing upright. I'll have you all patched up in no time. So there have been some homicide reports around town. It sounds like nothing out of the ordinary but all the victims have one thing in common. All of the bodies have been drained of their blood. Each victim had been checked out there's no puncture wound or anything that resembles bite marks. From what other hunters have said this has been happening in some surrounding towns for the last couple of months. Usually it's nothing serious with 4 or 5 murders, but lately it's been more and more people missing. No one has gotten a good look at the culprit but their saying it's a blood sucker. It seems that this one is stronger than the ones we have dealt with before. I need you guys to help me find this blood sucker and help me get rid of it before this situation gets completely out of hand." Bobby began wrapping the bandages around Dean's chest. Sam was leaned over a side of the wall listening to Bobby as he was wrapping. He suddenly began thinking of the previous time they had gone against a whole clan of vampires. Dean had almost been turned by one of them.

"Bobby this wasn't anything the other hunters could handle? You remember what happened last time. Dean was almost turned by one of those blood suckers. We aren't in the best shape to go up against one of those, especially one that's all juiced up on who knows what!" Sam began to sound a bit agitated as he glanced over to Dean who was still wincing in pain every time Bobby went around his chest.

"Sam I have no choice. I know you guys can pull this off, I've seen you guys jump back from one hunt to another and you guys were in worse shape. The last hunter who went up against him ended up like rest. You guys are the only ones that I trust to do this. Bobby had finished wrapping Dean's chest. He glanced up to see if Dean was going to say anything about the hunt but Dean seemed to be lost in his own thought. "Dean are you paying attention to what I just said?" Bobby began to snapping his fingers in front of Dean's face.

Dean took a second before he finally began to look at Bobby again. "Oh right, yeah we can help out. Just need to get some rest after all of this." Dean looked up at Sam who was in disbelief that he had accepted the hunt.

"Dean I need to talk to you for a sec. Bobby can you give us a minute please." Sam waited for Bobby to leave the room before he began to speak again. "Dean you're not in the best condition to be fighting anything. You were just thrown thru wall and then down two floors. And we've been driving straight for the last two days. You need to rest!"

"Sam I'll be fine!" Dean managed to snap back. He began walking towards the other room where Bobby was. "Look I don't want to do this anymore than you do but Bobby needs our help. The quicker we get this over with the faster we can get some rest." As Dean walked in to the room Bobby looked up to him. He had managed to hear some of what Dean was saying.

"Dean _are_ you sure you're up for this? I guess Sam is right we could give you some time before we do this."

"Bobby I just want to get this over with. Till then I don't want to hear about it!" As Dean walked back to the other room where Sam was in he stopped in mid step. He bent over and grabbed a side of his chest where his broken ribs were. His breathing began to get more rapid. Sam rushed over to Dean's side trying to figure out what was going on.

"Dean! Dean look at me what's going on!"

"It's just getting hard to breathe Sammy. I think the bandages are on too tight." Dean managed to gasp out. Bobby came over and grabbed a hold of Dean. Sam helped him walk over to the couch to set Dean in.

Bobby grabbed a hold of Dean's face. "Dean I just need you to take some deep breaths. I'll check your bandages again. I just need you settle your breathing. You're gonna be ok." He immediately began unwrapping Dean's chest. Dean started taking deeper breaths as he was sitting on the couch.

"Dean you should probably sit this hunt out." Sam began to say. Dean just gave Sam a look and tried to focus on his breathing. Once Bobby unwrapped him he took another look at Dean's chest. He had bruises all over his side. Bobby took a look at Sam and then back at Dean.

"Look Dean we're gonna do most of the dirty work but if we really need you, you'll be our backup. I don't want to cause any other stress or get you more hurt then you already are. For now I just want you to focus on your breathing and don't get agitated since that's what's causing you to have problems breathing." Bobby gave Dean a serious look as he began to bandage him back up. This time he didn't wrap them so tight.

Dean looked up to Sam and Bobby; he stayed quiet for a few minutes and just put his head against the back of the chair. Sam went into the next room and began looking over the files of the people that had been murdered. Every now and then he would glance up to Dean to see how he was doing. They just exchanged looks without saying a word. Bobby grabbed a file for himself to go over and then told Dean to go into the next room and get some rest. They would be out for the night checking around to see if the vampire would show up. Dean did as he was told and walked slowly to the next room to lay down on the couch. Sam just continued going over the files to see if he could find something in common with all the victims. Dean slowly drifted off into sleep instantly.

A few hours had passed and Dean was still asleep and Sam and Bobby were done going thru the files. In Dean's dream he was inside of his old house. He could see his room and the nursery for Sam. He walked passed his parents room across from his. He took a look inside and saw that his mom and dad were inside sleeping on the bed. Just then he heard crying for the nursery, he walked in to take a look at what was going on. He walked in and saw that there was a baby crying. He got closer to the crib and noticed that it was Sam. The baby had a few drops of blood on his shirt. Dean checked around to see if maybe he cut himself but there was nothing. In a sudden flash there was black smoke surrounding the crib his mom rushed into the room and the black smoke turned into flames and began to burn her. Dean tried to get to her but she kept moving further and further away from him. Dean began screaming out to his mom.

"Dean! Dean wake up! It's just a nightmare!" Sam was at Dean's side who was still screaming. "Dean just wake up" Sam began shaking his brother to get him to awake.

"No….mom no!" Dean opened his eyes and took a look around the room. He breathed heavily and kept looking around the room. He looked up to Sam who was at his side. "Dean it was just a dream what happened?"

"Mom was on fire. Just like when she died. God it was awful Sam!" Dean had sweat dripping down the side of his face. He looked around to see if Bobby was around. Bobby came into the room and had a towel in hand. He went over to Dean and handed it to him. Bobby put his hand on Dean's forehead, "Are you feeling ok….looks like you might have a fever."  
"If we go out to look for the blood sucker tonight I think your gonna sit this one out. You're not doing so hot." Sam looked more worried now. He didn't want Dean to end up in worse shape than he already was. It was almost getting dark and Bobby walked out of the room to get his equipment for the hunt. Sam went up to Dean and helped him get up from the couch.

"Dean I think you should probably stay here and wait for us to come back."

"Sammy that's not gonna happen, I don't feel right just sitting here not doing anything. What if something goes wrong? I'm all you guys have for backup. I'll be fine, so quit worrying!" Dean was a bit agitated from Sam and Bobby constantly asking him if he was ok. He walked over to the door and picked up the bag that had some guns and stakes. Bobby walked behind Dean and kept a close eye on him. They all got into the car and headed towards the outskirts of town. Sam was driving the impala and Bobby was riding shot gun while Dean was in the back seat. The car ride was quiet, there wasn't much to say. Each one was clouded by the thoughts in their head. Finally when they arrived at the first victim's house; which had been taped off by the cops a few days earlier.

"This is where the reports said they found the first victim. She was a woman who had just moved into town. Not too many people knew her; she kept to herself most of the time. We can go check out the place and see if we can find any clues. Sam you take the top floor, Dean you can take the basement. I'll check out first floor." Bobby got out of the car and went into the trunk and got the duffle bag full of weapons. Sam and Dean got out and grabbed guns and headed into the house. As soon as they got in they split up to the different floors of the house. Sam walked up the stairs with his gun and flashlight at hand. The house was an old Victorian style house with old wooded floor.


End file.
